


i missed you

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: Snowbaz Drabbles [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Play Fighting, just tryin to rot your teeth here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: Simon smiles. It’s been exactly two hours since he last spoke to Baz, and the very first thing out of the other’s mouth when he comes in the door is, “I missed you.”--AKA, The One Where Baz Is A Big Ol' Softie





	i missed you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: I missed you 
> 
> (I just. I love these boys. i wanna say more but i have a cat in my lap and if i stop petting her for too long she'll get mad and leave me.)

Simon smiles. It’s been exactly two hours since he last spoke to Baz, and the very first thing out of the other’s mouth when he comes in the door is, “I missed you.”

“It’s only been a couple hours,” Simon says.

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you.”

He doesn’t put up a fight when Baz takes him by the hand, drags him into the lounge, and pulls him down onto the couch. Simon nestles between Baz’s legs as they both stretch out, nuzzles his face into Baz’s chest.

“You’ve gone soft.” Simon whispers, and Baz frowns at him. “The Baz Pitch I know would never openly admit to missing anyone or anything.”

“The Baz Pitch that you knew was trying desperately to not be obviously in love with you.” Baz presses a kiss to the top of Simon’s head, as if that would make a point. “Now meet Baz Pitch 2.0, your boyfriend. Who misses you constantly and loves you endlessly.”

“You’ve gone soft, _and_ soppy.” Simon teases, poking at Baz’s chest. Baz takes his hand, interlocking their fingers.

“Shut up, Snow.” There’s no bite in his tone. “Don’t make me regret letting you be my terrible boyfriend. Emphasis on terrible.”

“I’m not _that_ bad.”

“You won’t even let me miss you properly. You’re horrid.”

“I’m sorry, should I leave again so you can write a long, heartfelt sonnet about me?”

Baz repeats his words in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes and pulling at the ends of Simon’s hair in retaliation. “Don’t be a berk.”

“I won’t, that’s your job.”

Baz growls and Simon juts out his chin, a challenge in his eyes. “I loathe you.”

“What happened to ‘_loving me endlessly_’?”

Baz sits up, pushing Simon off of him and crossing his arms. “I take it all back. We’re breaking up.”

“Ex_cuse_ you?”

“You’re being a twat.”

“Says the one that’s _always_ been a twat!”

Simon can see that Baz is fighting a smile and it makes him grin. They still fight, constantly it would seem, but there’s no venom in their words anymore. Most of the time. Old habits die hard, there have been hurt feelings, but they’ve managed to move past it so far.

But this, the gentle prodding and teasing, this is better. Seeing Simon’s grin, Baz finally breaks and his lips stretch into a smile as he pulls Simon into him again.

“I missed you.” He whispers into Simon’s hair. Simon’s not sure if he’s still referring to his two hours absence, or the two seconds they just spent not touching, or if every time Baz is referring to something more. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @pipsqueakparker


End file.
